Fall
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: After a heartbreak and Elder, a person Iris loved and held dear to her heart, passes away, her heart is shattered to pieces. When Iris's heart has fallen apart will Ash be able to pick up the pieces mend it back together again? And at the same time tell Iris something he had been meaning to tell her for a long time? 9th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! (Chapters 1 & 2 edited)
1. Chapter 1:A Bad Comforter

Hey guys, Toadettegirl2012 here, and I'm back with another Holiday Fun fanfic, hooray! Alright it's September which means two things, 1) it's the start Autumn (my favorite season because the trees get all pretty and it's not too hot and not too cold) and 2) Negaishipping Day is in September! Yay! At first I don't know the exact date of Negaishipping day but after a ton of research I was able to figure out that Negaishipping day is on the 23rd of September! And to make things better the episode entitled _The Path that Leads to Goodbye!_ came out in America this week, and it was a perfect Negaishipping episode! Ah, it was just too perfect! I loved it soooo much! And totally recommend all Negaishippers to watch it! So anyway hope you like this fanfic! Enjoy! And HAPPY NEGAISHIPPING DAY! ;3

**Fall**

**By: Toadettegirl2012 **

**(Ninth fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)**

**Ages:**

**Ash:15**

**Iris:15**

**Summary: After a heartbreak and Elder, a person Iris loved and held dear to her heart, passes away, her heart is shattered to pieces. When Iris's heart has fallen apart will Ash be able to pick up the pieces mend it back together again? And at the same time tell Iris something he had been meaning to tell her for a long time? 9****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!**

* * *

**Chapter one: A Bad Comforter**

The cool autumn wind whipped through the air and blew Ash's raven colored bangs into his face. The fifteen year old lifted his hand to his face and brush them away from his eyes. He heaved a sigh as he continued to walk, with his head lowered, down the one of the roads of the Village of Dragons. Being that it was autumn all the trees were sporting deep red, bright orange and golden yellow leaves, which would fall to the ground every time a crisp cool wind would blow by.

It was nice outside, it wasn't too hot or too cold and the sun was shown through the few clouds that drifted in the sky. A few of the colorful leaves that had fallen from the trees littered the ground and with each step that Ash took that nice crunch, crunch, crunch sound was made. Even though the day was rather nice there weren't many people or dragon type Pokémon outside like there normally should be, and it was because of the tragedy that had happened here recently. For the few people that were out they all wore sad expressions on their faces and their dragon type Pokémon looked just as crestfallen.

"I can't believe it…"

Ash looked up to see two people one girl and one boy walking towards him. The boy looked about seven or eight while the girl looked like his older sister and looked about eleven or so.

"I-I ca-can't believe she's gone…" the little boy whimpered, as he hugged a Gible close to his chest, "E-Elder…s-she's gone…" the little boy stopped walking as tears started to drip from his eyes

"Oh, lil' bro," the older girl said bending down to her brother's level, "it's okay don't cry…big boys like you don't cry!"

"I-I…know," the boy sniffled as the tears started to come down harder, "b-but I-'m just so sad…E-Elder…she's dead!"

Ash could see the sad look on the older girl's face deepen, "I know you sad…everyone in the village is sad that Elder's gone…"

"Gib…gible gib…" the small purple dragon type in the little boy's arms said, it also looked sad.

"W-Why did Elder h-have to g-go?" the boy cried, "ev-everyone loved h-her…w-why d-did she have to le-leave us?"

"Lil' bro, mom told you already…i-it was just Elder's time to leave…t-that's all," the older sister pulled her younger brother into a hug, "…b-but even though Elder is gone…doesn't mean well forget about her, right?"

The little brother pulled away from his older sister, "R-Right…mommy said w-we can always re-remember all t-the ni-nice things she did for everyone i-in the Village of Dragons…" he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

The older girl smiled, "That's right all you have do remember all the nice things she did, like she gave you Gible for you birthday last year, remember that?" the big sister asked patting the Gible's head

"Gible gib!" the Gible added

"So…even though Elder's gone doesn't mean she's gone from our memory. We'll always remember Elder and hold her close to our hearts," the sister said

The boy sniffled, "Y-Yeah…I-I guess…"

"Gib! Gible gib!" the dragon type said with a small smile as it licked the little boy on the cheek.

"Gible!" the little boy giggled as the sad expression on his face was replaced by a smile.

The older sister also smiled, "That's right little bro, chin up everything will be okay. And tell you what, how about when we get home we go and bake some cookies?"

"Cookies, really?" the little one asked, her older sister nodded, "Hooray cookies! Come on Gible let's race home!"

"Gible, gib!" the Gible said leaping from the little boy's arms and starting to run.

The boy was so excited that he didn't even see Ash and bummed right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't-Hey, I know you!" the little boy exclaimed as he point to Ash

"Little bro, how many times have I told you not to point, it's rude!" the older sister said as she batted her little brother's pointing finger from the air

"I know, but it's one of those guys that are with Iris," the girl's little brother said, he looked at Ash, "you are one of Iris's friends, right?"

Ash nodded, "Uh, yeah I'm one of her friends,"

"Oh goodie!" the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper he held it out to Ash, "here, this is a card I made for Iris to help her feel better. You know…n-now that Elder's gone…"

Ash took the folded piece of paper, "Don't worry I'll make sure it gets to Iris safely,"

The little boy smiled, "Thank you-"

"Gib, gible gib gib!" called the boy's Gible who was far up the road, it was waving it's hands and had a mischievous smile on it's face, as if to remind the little boy that they were still racing.

"Hey! Gible, no fair you got a head start!" the little boy started to run to catch up with his Pokémon

"Hey lil' bro!" the sister called after the boy and the Pokémon, she turned to run after them but before she did she looked at Ash and said, "an also along with my brother's card, please tell Iris Best Wishes and to feel better so,"

"Sure no problem," the raven haired teen said

"Thanks a bunch!" the girl started running, "lil' bro wait up!" she called to the boy and the Pokémon that were way ahead of her.

Ash began walking again as he did so he unfolded the piece of paper the boy had given him. On the front was a crayon drawn Gible, it had an a smile on his face and it was saying "Please feel better" in it's hand was an iris flower.

The picture made Ash chuckle, "Yeah…I really hope this card does make Iris feel better…" he folded it back up and placed it into his pocket.

Today marked a week of Elder's death. She had left PokeEarth due to her old age of 97. Her loss had left a big the Village of Dragons with a big empty space, a space that couldn't be easily filled. And just the fact that Elder was dead…it hit the citizens and Pokémon of the Village of Dragons hard. For some of the village's citizens it hit them way to hard, one of them happened to be Iris.

_'Iris,'_ Ash thought with a frown as he thought back to how his violet haired friend had taken the horrible news of Elder's death

_(Flashback)_

_Ash peered over the top of the book he was reading to steal a glance at the dark skinned 15 year old that sat on the bed across from him. She was smiling and humming to herself while doing this she was taking all three of her yellow hair ties out of her hair. With each one she removed her dark violet hair tumbled down her back, each lock landing perfectly in place._

**_'She's so beautiful…'_**_ Ash thought dreamily, as he watched as Iris pulled out a brush and started to run it through her lovely hair, __**'then i-if you love her so much…why c-can you man up enough to tell her how you feel about her?'**__ the thought made his cheeks glow a red color._

_(TG2012: I decided to put the thoughts in bold so you can read them better and pick them out from the italics)_

_Suddenly the dragon loving girl's humming stopped. She looked up from brushing her hair and as if she knew that he was looking at her Iris turned and looked in his direction. Ash gasped softly before darting his amber eyes back down to the book in his hands._

_ A second later he heard Iris's giggle, "Sorry Ash, is my humming distracting you from your reading?"_

_"Huh, oh no…yo-your humming not b-bothering me one bit," Ash said from behind his book, he glanced up again to see that Iris was smiling that beautiful smile of hers, he was so memorized by her beauty that he found himself saying, "actually your humming's really pretty Iris"_

_The second the words left his mouth Ash felt his face flare up with blush, __**'Damn it! Please don't tell me I just said that out loud! That was only supposed to be in my head!'**__ Ash thought as he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid and allowing himself to say something like that out loud._

_But luckily his comment made the dark skinned teen giggle again, "That's nice of you to say Ash," Iris said, as she continued to brush her violet hair, "maybe I should hum more often,"_

_"Sure!...I-I mean…I uh…if you want to…I-I guess…" Ash let his voice trail off; he realized if he kept talking he'd just make a bigger fool of himself in front of her than he already was. He kept his red face hidden behind the book he was "reading"._

_"Hey, Iris," Cilan said walking into the Pokémon Center room they were staying at, "Nurse Joy told me you have a call in the video phone room, "it's from the Village of Dragons,"_

_Iris looked up from brushing her long violet hair, "The Village of Dragons?" she repeated._

_"Yeah," Cilan confirmed_

_"Huh, I wasn't expecting a call or anything," Iris said as she set her brush down and got up from her bed, "but who cares, it's always nice to get a call from home," the purple haired teen headed for the door._

_As she did so Ash peeked over the top of his book again, he felt his heart pound and his cheeks burn as he watched her. With each step she took her long, shiny violet hair, now that they were free from their yellow hair ties, bounced and swayed beautifully. When Iris walked by the bed Ash was sitting on the delicate aroma of her Love Spell body lotion (TG2012: made by Victoria Secret, so all rights to them and stuff :3) that she always used, tickled his nose. Ash couldn't help himself; he inhaled the lovely scent and smiled to himself._

_"I'll be right back guys," Iris said as slipped out of the room._

_The second the dragon loving teen had left Ash flopped onto his back and exhaled, __**'Her lotion…mmmm it smells so good…'**__Ash thought dreamily as the book he had been holding slipped from his hand and fell to the floor._

_"You really like the smell of that lotion Iris uses, don't you Ash," Cilan said as he looked down at his raven haired friend, he had that goofy grin on his face and his cheeks were all red, "what is that stuff called again?"_

_"Love Spell," Ash said his voice making him sound like his head was in the clouds_

_"Love Spell, huh?" Cilan said with a chuckle, "well it looks like it's working on you Ash; you're totally under that lotion spell,"_

_"Cilan!" Ash snapped as he sat up, he glared at the chuckling connoisseur _

_"Oh come on Ash, how long are you going to keep this secret from Iris?" the green haired connoisseur asked_

_Ash sighed, "I don't know,"_

_"Ash you've had this crush on Iris for the longest time now," Cilan said, he was the only one who knew about the feeling Ash had towards their purple haired friend, "are you ever just going to tell Iris you love her?"_

_"I would…but it's just that…i-it's so hard for me to just…you know...tell her," Ash answered as he remembered how nervous he'd become when he'd try to talk to Iris. His face would get all red, his hands would sweat and his stomach would jump and flip flop so much that he would was afraid that he would throw up at times, "And b-besides…I don't think it would b-be a good idea to co-confess to Iris right now...e-especially because of what happened last week,"_

_Cilan frowned, "Yeah…you're probably right,"_

_Last week a big heart break had happen to Iris. It had involved the one person Ash had a large hatred for. Trip. Just the sound of the blond teen's name made Ash's blood boil. This is because prior to last week it just so happened that three months ago that blond scumbag had started flirting with the beautiful dragon loving girl and Iris had fallen for it. So for 3 months Iris had been with Trip, it was torture for Ash to see his rival flirting and holding hands with the one he wanted so badly._

_Ash hated it and wanted to be with Iris so badly that he actually started to think up things that could make Trip look bad. But no matter how hard he tried to tell Iris the lies he had thought up to get her to leave Trip he just couldn't do it. Despite how much Ash loved Iris and wanted her to be with him he couldn't bring himself to tell her the lies because he didn't want to ruin her happiness. The raven haired teen had seen how happy Iris would be when she was with Trip, she would always be smiling and laughing and Ash just didn't have the heart to ruin that for the beautiful violet haired teen. So he said nothing and suffered through the 3 months of seeing his crush with his rival._

_It was the most horrible 3 months of Ash's life but thankfully watching Iris being with Trip all came to a halt which Iris caught Trip cheating on her! What was supposed to be a walk to the park to meet up with Trip turned into a huge heartbreak when Iris spotted Trip under an oak tree, one that they had spent time picking out together, having an all-out make out session with no other than Iris's rival, Dragon Buster Georgia! Ash had never remembered seeing Iris so mad and never thought someone as pretty as her could swear like a sailor and call Trip so many horrible names, damn Iris really let Trip have it!_

_But it was when Iris was yelling at the blond teen and asking why he was doing this to her, Trip's only response was an evil smirk and a laugh, that's when he brought the hammer down. It turned out that Trip wasn't in love with Iris and the only reason he had been with her for 3 months was because he was helping Georgia. Georgia had a constant losing strike when it came to battling Iris. The Dragon Buster finally had enough of losing to the dragon trainer, so Trip decided to help the Dragon Buster out by dating Iris. But not because he loved her it was just so that he could get in on the dragon loving girl's battle tactics for Georgia, who was his girlfriend and who he had actually dating the entire time! And as if the heartbreak wasn't bad enough Trip and Georgia called Iris ugly, an idiot and other horrible names as she sunk to her knees and sobbed._

_Later that day Ash had gone to comfort Iris, knowing that this may be his big chance to tell Iris how he felt towards her, but that's not how it turned out. Ash was just so happy that Trip wasn't with his crush anymore that all he could do was well…bad mouth the guy._

_"I knew it! I knew Trip was a scumbag!" Ash remembered himself saying to Iris, "you shouldn't have dated him Iris, didn't I say that? All he did was mess with your feelings; I mean the whole idea of dating Trip was just plain stupid!"_

_Even though it took the raven haired teen about thirty seconds to say that comment, it only took Iris less than ten seconds to react to it. He remembered how the purple haired beauty was yelling and screaming and throwing things at him, it was horrible. Her heart was already shattered and had been stomped on and Ash's comment had only made her feel worse._

_"You know you aren't the best at comforting people," Cilan said, pulling the raven haired teen from his thoughts._

_"Yeah, I know," Ash said with a sigh, "and after the whole Trip thing I doubt Iris will be interested in dating any one anytime soon…especially me,"_

_"Don't worry Ash, you'll get Iris someday," Cilan said, then he laughed slightly, "well as soon as you man up and work up the courage to tell her how you feel about her,"_

_"Cilan!" Ash said, he hated when the connoisseur said that to him, "I told you a thousand times I'll tell Iris when I'm ready to-"_

_But he was cut off when Iris burst into the room. Her dark chocolate brown eyes, they were full of tears and sadness, she was breathing hard as if she had just ran for miles and miles and tears flowed down her cheeks like a river._

_"Iris a-are you okay?" Cilan asked, his eyes wide with shock at the teen's appearance_

_"Yeah wh-what's the matter? W-Why are you crying," Ash wondered_

_Iris stood there for a moment holding her head in her hands, her violet hair tangled around her fingers. The dark skinned girl sounded like she was hyperventilating somewhat._

_"No, no, no, no! It can't be true! This just can't be happening to me!" Iris cried from between shaky breaths as tears continued to pour down her cheeks_

_"Iris what's the matter?" Cilan asked_

_This comment only made the violet haired teen cover her face with her hands and cry harder, "It just can't be true! It can't, it can' it just can't!"_

_"Iris slow down, we don't understand," Ash said, "just calm down and tell us-"_

_But Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as Iris pulled herself up onto his bed, came over and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest._

_ This made Ash freeze and his face flare up with blush, __**'Oh Mew…I-I never be-been this close to I-Iris**__**before,'**__ he thought as his heart thudded in his chest, __**'and s-she's crying…wh-what do I-I do?'**_

_"Sh-she's...she's gone!" Iris sobbed, her voice muffled by Ash's shirt, "she's gone, she's gone! Wh-why did she ha-have t-to leave m-me!"_

_"Who's gone, Iris?" the connoisseur asked._

_The violet haired girl cried for a bit longer before answering, "E-Elder…s-she's…she's gone!"_

_"Iris…" Ash managed to stammer, "we…we don't understand…w-what do you mean Elder's gone…" but he let his voice trail off as a horrible thought sunk into his brain, "…w-wait Iris…are yo-you saying…E-Elder's…dead?"_

_Iris just responded with loud sobbing._

_Both Ash and Cilan looked up at each other in shock._

_"Ash do something!" Cilan mouthed to the raven haired teen_

_Ash blinked his amber eyes, "What…what should I do?" he mouthed back_

_"Comfort her!" the green haired connoisseur mouthed back_

_"I can't!" Ash responded still mouthing his words as Iris continued to cry, her hot tears soaking his shirt, "you said it yourself, I'm no good at comforting people!"_

_Cilan rolled his eyes, "Well…you have to!" he mouthed_

_"But…I-I don't know what to say!" the raven haired teen mouthed back, he was starting to panic_

_Cilan threw his arms in the air, "I don't know," he mouthed, "just say something! Anything!"_

_Ash looked down at the beautiful violet haired teen he held in his arms, he gulped before saying, "Iris…I-I uh…"_

_Slowly she lifted her head to look up at him. Ash could feel his heart pounding a thousand miles a minute, as her big chocolate brown eyes, glistening with tears, stared at him._

_"I…I-I uh…" Ash stammered, he could feel his face burning._

**_ 'Ugh, come on Ash say something!'_**_ his brain screamed, __**'you have to comfort her! Besides this may be**__**you're the chance you've been waiting for to tell her how you feel about her!'**_

_Ash took a small breath, "Um…I-Iris…m'sorry about Elder...I-I uh…" he could feel his brain starting to go blank. He knew he couldn't stop now, he was doing so well, so the raven haired teen went with his gut and said the first thing that popped into his head, "I-I really don't know what t-to say Iris but…E-Elder was o-old and all…s-so she was bound to die sooner o-or later,"_

_The second those words left his mouth Ash realized how much of a bad move that was._

**_'Oh please don't tell me I said that out loud,'_**_Ash thought as he felt his heart plummet into his stomach, making it feel like a bowling ball had hit him._

_The raven haired teen glanced up at Cilan, in hopes of some help, but the connoisseur just stared at him. His mouth hanging open and his green eyes wide with shock. Ash then looked down at Iris, he cringed, her face was full of shock and surprise at what he had just said, but it was her dark brown eyes that sent fear in his heart. Her eyes, they were full of rage!_

_"I-Iris please, no I-I di-didn't mean that! I swear!" Ash cried as she pulled away from him, "I-I just wasn't th-thinking I-"_

_"ASH! YOUR SUCH A FREAKIN' LITTLE KID!" Iris screamed before bringing her fist down hard on Ash's jaw._

_(End Flashback)_

"Man…I really do suck at comforting people," Ash murmured to himself as he rubbed his jaw which, after three days of being painfully puffy, finally swelled down to a purplish bruise.

"Hey Ash, how did battle practice go?" Ash looked up to see Iris's friend Shanna, she was at her mailbox getting her mail

"It went fine," Ash responded as he started to walk up the path that lead to Shanna's house, "by the way thanks again for letting Iris, Cilan and I stay at your house, while were here at the Village of Dragons,"

"Oh, you welcome," the fifteen year old brunette responded with a smile, "normally if you were here you'd be staying at Elder's house with Iris but..." she let out a sigh, "you know…"

Ash just nodded as they both enetered the house.

"Hey, guys lunch is almost ready," Cilan said, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"I'll go set the table," Shanna offered, but as she headed towards the kitchen she turned to Ash and asked, "oh…and um…Ash could you go and get Iris,"

Ash glanced over towards the stairs that lead upstairs, where his purple haired crush was, "Sure...er um…b-besides um an-another gift came for her,"

The raven haired teen started up the stairs, and then goes down the hall and stopped at in front of the door Iris was behind. Ash took a breath and reached into his pocket and pulled out the card the little boy had given him. He released the air as he looked at the smiling Gible on the card; he looked up at the door that separated him from the violet haired beauty. Biting his lip, to calm his nerves, Ash lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

There was a bit of silence before a small voice said, "…Who is it?"

Ash smiled at the voice of Iris, "Um…i-it's me Ash. Er…w-would it be alright i-if I come in?"

There was more silence from behind the door before he heard, "…Y-yeah…you can c-come in…"

Ash gripped the handle, opened the door and walked in. He blinked at the scene before him. Wadded up tissues littered the floor, a mini mountain of empty tissue boxes were stashed in a corner of the room. Sitting on the night stand were a small pile of used dishes, and on the bed laid a figure.

Tucked around the figure were wrinkled bed sheets and scattered here and there were rumpled, tear stained pillows. Near the head board, three pillows were huddled together. Resting on them was a head surrounded by locks of dark purple hair. Ash knew it was Iris.

"Um…I-Iris?" Ash asked as he softly closed the door behind him.

"…W-what do you want," snapped a small muffled voice.

Ash shifted on his feet for a moment, "Um…Cilan said l-lunch is almost ready so-"

"I'm not hungry," Iris said from beneath the blankets

"Oh come on, Iris, you must be hungry," Ash said with a small smile, "you haven't eaten anything since dinner last night-"

"I _said_ I'm not hungry!" the violet haired teen repeated. One of her hands emerged from under the blankets and reached for one of the pillows on the bed and hurled it in the raven haired teen's direction.

Even though Iris wasn't looking the pillow came right at Ash, he quickly lifted his hand and blocked the pillow from hitting him square in the face.

"Okay, s-sorry Iris…I-I didn't mean to bother you," Ash stammered as he backed towards the door. He knew better and deiced it be best and not get Iris mad, besides he knew she could throw things a lot heavier than a pillow when she was upset, "I'll just leave you alone then-"

"Ash," Iris's small voice said

"Um…yeah, Iris?" Ash asked as he reached for the door handle.

"…I-It's okay…" he heard her sniffle a bit, "you don't have to go…"

"A-are you sure," Ash asked with slight nervousness, "I-I don't want to make you mad,"

"Don't worry…I'm not mad," the violet haired teen said as she slowly sat up.

Ash was taken aback slightly at his crushes appearance. Her lovely dark violet hair wasn't in it's normal pigtail style instead it was free from it's yellow hair ties and was loose down her back. The hair was frizzled and tangled and locks of the dark colored hair dropped over Iris's face. Iris's dark brown eyes, they were blood shot red and slightly puffy from crying and the tip of her nose was bright cheek red. The violet haired teen's dark complexion seemed a bit paler than usual; and her cheeks were tear-stained just like the pillows around her. Snuggled around her shoulders was her precious purple blanket with the image of Haxours using Draco Meter on it, a special gift that Elder had given Iris on her fifth birthday.

(TG2012: and yes, it's the same blanket from the last Holiday Fun story, Sick on a Starry Night, I thought it be a nice touch to add to this story)

Ash just stared at Iris, not knowing what to say. Silence hung between them for a moment before Iris gave a faint laugh, "…Yeah I-I know Ash…I l-look terrible…don't I?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped, "Oh…um no, y-you don't look that bad I uh…"

The raven haired teen let his voice trial off as Iris pulled herself from under all the blankets and sat on top of them, with only her special Haxours blanket still draped around her shoulders. Ash felt his face redden at the sight of what his violet haired crush was wearing. The funeral for Elder had been two days ago, but Iris was still wearing the dress she had worn to the sad event, and even though it was a bit wrinkled Ash still thought she look beautiful in it.

The dress she was in was made out of material that was colored onyx black and was light and flowly. Ash still remembered that it came down to her ankles and whenever Iris walked around in the dress, the material would dance and sway beautifully. The straps of the dress were made out of the same light and flowly material as the rest of the black dress; they crossed over each other in the back and rested nicely on her shoulders. The front part of the dress was a v neck that came down low and showed a bit of the dark skinned girl's bust. Ash felt his heart pound in his chest and his face burn as he stared at that area.

"Um…Ash?" Iris suddenly said

"Yeah," Ash said, he was totally unaware that his crush was watching him

"Ash, my eyes are up here, you know that, right?" Iris said rolling her aching red eyes

"Huh…wha-…I-I uh?!" Ash stammered as he snapped his amber brown eyes from Iris's cleavage to her face, "Oh…I-I didn't me-mean to look there, no I-I uh…I mean I was-"

"Oh Ash stop being such a little kid all the time," Iris said as she pulled her blanket around her body more and covered her chest. She gave a small smile to her raven haired friend, but her smile only lasted a few seconds before it returned to the frown she had been wearing all week long.

"What's that?" Iris asked after a bit of silence hung between them for a moment, she pointed to the card Ash held in his hand.

"Oh, this?" Ash asked as he remembered the card he was holding, he looked down at it for a moment before holding it out to his violet haired crush, "it's just another gift that came in for you,"

The violet haired teen scooted forward and took the card Ash was holding out to her.

"It's from some little boy that lives here in the village," Ash informs as Iris's brown eyes look down at the smiling Gible with the iris flower in it's hand, "oh, and his older sister told me to tell you Best Wishes and all…"

Iris just nodded as she looked at the cover of the handmade copy paper card for a few more seconds before she opened it.

"What does it say?" Ash asked, trying to start up a real conversation with the violet haired teen.

Iris didn't answer right away; she blinked a few times before saying in a soft voice, "Elder m-maybe gone. But sh-she'll never leave your memories," she stopped to sniffle a bit, "…s-so just ke-keep thinking about her…," Iris whimpered a little, her eyes were starting to become glassy and her voice started shaking, "…a-and…ev-everything will g-get….be-better…" tears started to seep from her eyes and he lip started to quiver, "F-Fell be-better soon…a-and Best W-Wishes…" her last few words were slurred as tears rushed down her cheeks and the card slipped from her hands as she covered her face and began to cry.

_'Oh great, now look what you did!'_ Ash thought as he watched Iris cry, watching her do this action sent a sinking feeling into his heart, _'well don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Do something to make her feel better!'_

"Iris...uh, come on do-don't cry," Ash stammered, even though he knew that sounded really lame. Iris just ignored him and continued to cry in her hands, "I-I'm sorry…th-that c-card didn't make y-you feel any better I-Iris,"

Through her tears the violet haired teen still managed to stammer, "I-It's okay…i-it's n-not…your fa-fault…" she wiped her brown eyes.

Seeing her slightly running nose Ash grabbed one of the unopened tissue boxes, opened it, and handed it to her.

"…T-Thank you…" Iris said taking a few of the tissue and drying her tears and wiping her nose. She sniffled and took a shaky breath before continuing, "…m'sorry….A-Ash I j-just h-hate cr-crying…in front of people…i-it makes me feel like su-such a little k-kid…" she blew her nose loudly.

"No, you don't have to be sorry Iris, I understand," Ash said with a small smile, "besides everyone cries once and a while,"

Iris took another tissue and wiped her nose, "I know…b-but I just wi-wish I-I had a sho-shoulder to cry on and had someone to comfort me," Iris whimpered as more tears dripped from her eyes, "…I-I wish T-Trip ha-hadn't left me…"

Ash felt his stomach tighten at the sound of the blond teen's name, "Iris, you need to just forget about Trip,"

Iris sniffled and fiddle with the tissue in her hand, "I-I know b-but…I still can't believe he l-left me for G-Georgia,"

Ash rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, "Oh come on Iris, you should of known a guy like Trip would pull something like that,"

The violet haired teen's brown eyes narrowed a bit, "Well I'm sorry that I didn't think Trip would do that to me, Ash," her voice sounding slightly annoyed, but then she just sighed, "I-I'd tried calling him…in h-hopes of just talking to him and maybe asking if h-he would take me b-back…b-but he didn't pick up-"

"That's because he doesn't care about you, Iris," Ash interrupted, he hated it when his purple haired crush talked about getting back together with Trip, it always made his blood boil, "all he did was use you for three months. He just got into your head and messed with your feelings, Iris! And then he just trampled on your heart-"

"Ash! Ugh, just SHUT UP!" Iris suddenly yelled, she reached for one of the plates on the night stand and chucked it at the raven haired teen.

Ash had to make a nose dive for the floor to keep it from hitting him in the head. It hit the hardwood floor of the room with a loud crashing sound and shattered into small fragments.

"I know, you didn't like it when Trip and I were dating and all, but do you have to keep reminding me how much of a jerk he was to me?!" Iris screamed as tears came flowing form her brown eyes again, "It's bad enough that I fell in love with him and then he broke my heart, but it makes it even worse when you keep reminding me about it!"

"No I-Iris wait th-that's not what I-I meant by that," Ash stammered as he scrambled to his feet,"

"I-I don't c-care, Ash!" Iris yelled, her voice was shaking from her tears but at the same time was full of rage, "Tr-Trip l-left me for th-that G-Georgia g-girl…a-and n-now…E-Elder…s-she's left m-me to!" the violet haired teen was overcome by tears again and covered her face with her hands, "…E-Elder was t-the only per-person…I-I could always g-go b-back to a-and no-not ha-have t-to wo-worry about w-what she thought a-about me! I lo-loved E-Elder more than an-anyone…I-I k-know, a-and now s-she's been ripped a-away from me,"

By now Iris was sobbing uncontrollably and her whole body was shaking.

The raven haired teen stood there feeling awkward and not knowing what to do for a moment before saying, "Iris…I-I uh know y-you miss Elder but I-"

"…You d-don't get i-it do yo-you A-Ash," Iris interrupted as she scrubbed her tears from her face, "d-do you un-understand…how i-it feels to h-have the most important p-person to b-be taken a-away f-from you?"

"W-Well…n-no…" Ash answered

"We-Well… if you want to kn-know… i-it feels l-like your hearts been shattered i-into a million pieces and th-then burned to a p-pile of ashes…" Iris made a whimpering sound, "…a-and I hate having t-that fe-feeling…i-it's the worst feeling I-I've ever f-felt in my l-life…" her lip quivered as tears started to fall from her eyes again she sniffled, before saying in a soft voice, "…a-all I want…i-is someone t-that I-I can c-cuddle and that could co-comfort me a-and allow me to cry on their s-shoulder…"

Iris started crying loudly. Ash just stood there not knowing what to do. His mind was buzzing with thoughts.

_'She wants someone to comfort her!'_ Ash's brain thought, _'you could do that! No, in fact you can comfort her and tell her how you feel about her at the same time! You can totally kill two birds with one stone!'_

Ash smiled to himself, his brain was right! It makes perfect sense to comfort a girl and tell her how you feel, when she's at her lowest! It was just perfect.

"Um…I-Iris I know I-I probably don't understand how you're f-feeling right now…" Ash began slowly, "a-and with Elder gone a-and Trip having left you I know you probably feel like crap,"

The violet haired teen slowly lifted her head from her hands. Her big brown eyes blinked at him, she looked at him with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

_'That's it, keep going! It's totally working!'_ Ash thought happily

He could feel his cheeks redden, "A-And I um…I-I know someone t-that could make y-you feel a wh-whole lot better I-Iris,"

"W-who?" Iris asked as she grabbed another tissue to wipe the tears from her face, "Who d-do you know…that c-can help me feel b-better Ash?"

Ash could feel his heart pound in his chest, _'This is it…this is your big chance don't blow it!'_

Taking a small breath Ash stammered, "W-well…t-this person's so-someone you know w-well a-and um…" Ash let his voice trail off as his mid just went completely blank!

_'No, no, no! This can't be happening now!'_ Ash thought worriedly, _'this always happens when you're trying to tell Iris your feelings towards her!'_

"And what, Ash?" Iris's voice snapped the raven haired teen from his thoughts

"Um…I-I a-and uh…" Ash stammered, he could feel his face burn and his heart pound faster and faster.

_'No…no don't panic! You've gotten this far, so just wrap it up and say something! Anything!' _Ash thought

The raven haired teen swallowed hard, "Well y-you see…um t-this person and w-well ma-make you feel better and um…might even take the place Elder left in your heart…n-now that's she's dead-"

"WHAT?!" Iris yelled, her voice angry and her brown eyes ablaze with rage, "take the place of Elder?! NO! No one can _ever_ replace Elder!" tears of anger rushed down her cheeks.

Ash blinked, "Oh, n-no I-Iris th-that's not what I meant! I swear!" he realized what he had said had been an insult, "I-Iris p-please don't g-get mad! W-What I said just c-came out wrong-"

But it was too late, the damage had already been done and now his violet haired crush was pissed off at him, again!

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Iris yelled over and over as she grabbed random objects and started to throw them at him.

"Iris…I-I'm s-sorry!" the raven haired teen cried as he dodged a plate that was flung at him; it hit the floor and shattered.

"I-I don't care i-if you sorry!" Iris screamed, she threw a pillow and then an empty tissue box in his direction, "just get the hell out!"

"Okay, okay I'm going-offgh," one of Iris shoes she had thrown had hit him in the back of the head, as he made a dash for the door.

He was just able to slip out of the room just as a mug came hurdling towards him. Ash cringed as he heard it hit the other side of the door and smash on contact.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Ash looked up to see Cilan and Shanna coming down the hallway.

Ash frowned at the connoisseur's comment, "Shut up Cilan,"

"Oh no…she's crying again…" Shanna said as a worried look came over her face at the sound of her childhood friend's loud weeping that could be heard from the other side of the door, "I better go in there and try to get Iris to calm down," the brunette slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"No offense, Ash but you _really_ need to stop trying to comfort Iris," Cilan said, "comforting people, uh doesn't seem to your strong suit. And all you end up doing is making Iris um, cry,"

"I didn't mean to make Iris cry," Ash said, he sighed the sound of Iris's crying was now making him feel really guilty…it was the same feeling he would get all the other times he had made her cry.

"I know you have good intensions and all Ash, but…ah I know," Cilan said snapping his fingers, "all you need is a comforting lesson from an Emotion connoisseur, like myself!

Ash looked up at his friend, "You're an Emotion connoisseur? How is that even possible?"

Cilan just rolled his eyes, "Ash, don't you know, it's scientifically proven that when one can understand someone's emotions it'll be easier for them to comfort-"

"Cilan…I'm really not in the mood for one of your lectures," Ash said, his head was lowered and his eyes were hidden behind his black bangs, "I-I just…really want to be alone right now,"

Before the connoisseur could say anything the raven haired teen stormed down the hall and into the room Shanna had allowed him and Cilan to share.

_'Ugh! How stupid can I be?!'_ Ash thought angrily as he slammed the door shut and then rested his back against it, _' "this person can take the place Elder let in your heart now that she's dead?!" UGH! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! All that did was get Iris pissed off at you! AGAIN!"_

Ash pushed himself off the door and started to pace angrily around the room.

"Ugh, for the love of Arceus!" he said to himself as anger for being so stupid bubbled inside of him. The raven haired teen approached a pile of clothes that rested on the floor, "why do you have to be _so_ freaking STUPID?!"

Ash let his anger out on the pile of clothes kicked the pile as hard as he possibly could. But instead of a satisfying release of anger there was a loud _*thwack*_ sound and a large pain greeted the raven haired teen's foot.

"OW! Ugh…son of a bit-…ugh…biscuit!" Ash shouted as he grabbed his throbbing foot and hopped around before falling over onto his butt, "my foot…ugh, what was that?"

Wanting to know the answer to his question Ash crawled over to the scattered mess of clothes and pushed them aside. He blinked as he realized what he had kicked. Sitting in the mess of clothes was a black guitar case.

* * *

Hope you liked the first part!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012

PS: please review before going on to chapter 2 :3

**Chapter edited: 9/24/13**


	2. Chapter 2: A Song Called Fall

Here's the next part

* * *

**Chapter two: A Song Called Fall**

Iris pulled her knees to her chest as the cool autumn wind blew. The red, orange and yellow leaves rustled in the branches of the tree as the wind danced through them. A few sprinkled down from the branches, her brown eyes watched them for a moment, before she sent her hand out and allowed on to land in it. The violet haired girl held the leaf up to her face, the leaf she held was read, but not entirely. It was only read on the edges, but in the middle there was a large area that was brown.

Being that autumn had started a few weeks ago (TG2012: well the first day of autumn actually started yesterday on September 22, btw) things were dying, and this leaf she held was one of those many things. The brown that was in the center of the leaf started in the middle and seemed to be spreading outward towards the edges, it would keep doing this until the entire leaf was brown. But it wasn't there yet, so all there was a big brown circle in the middle of the leaf.

The leaf made the corners of Iris's lips twitch upward for a short moment, this leaf reminded her of what she had seen when she had looked at her refection in the mirror an hour ago. Just 60 minutes ago Iris had been in bed, wrapped up in her special purple Haxours blanket, bawling her eyes out for what must have been the 100th time this week. Shanna had been there comforting her and even though her best childhood friend had been the only one to lift her spirits throughout the week, she couldn't fix the pain Ash had caused her.

_' "Replace the place Elder had left in your heart now that's she's dead?" '_ Iris thought, _'how stupid can Ash be? Is he really so dense that he couldn't figure out that saying something like that would make me cry?'_

The dark skinned girl crumpled the leaf she held in her hand and then let the small pieces sprinkle down to the ground. She then sighed as she rested her back against the tree, Iris thought back to how Shanna was able to get her to calm down and someone how managed to get her tears to stop flowing from her eyes. And after a bit of coaxing Shanna was able to convince her that she needed to get out of bed and go outside for some fresh air. Iris knew her friend was right, all week she had been cooped up in that room, lying on that bed, and crying her eyes out, the only time she had left was for Elder's funeral.

So after pulling herself from the warm comfort of the bed Iris made her way to the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror the violet haired teen was startled at her reflection. She had no idea that lying in bed all week and crying would make her look so…awful! Iris could only stare at her puffy red eyes, her matted frizzy and tangled hair, paled complexion and her tear stained cheeks, she hated the reflection the mirror gave her.

So Iris processed in taking a nice warm shower to freshen up and to wash her purple hair. After she had gotten dressed in her yellow and pink outfit, Iris had taken a brush and had combed her long dark violet hair. She didn't bother to put her hair ties in, so it just ran loose down her back. But as soon as she went down stairs so she could head outside, Iris had wished she didn't.

Leaving the house was more difficult than dragging herself out of bed. Not only because Shanna and Cilan had forced her to sit at the table and eat something, it was also because they hinted that she needed to head over to Elder's house. The thought of going there had almost made Iris burst into tears again and run back upstairs, but she didn't, it was because Iris knew she had been procrastinating on doing the task. The only reason the purple haired teen was supposed to go to Elder's house was because Elder had put Iris on her will. And the things Elder had left for her were supposed to be given to her, (TG2012: by some official people or whatever) at Elder's house, so she had to go there to pick them up. She was supposed to go after the funeral…but she didn't because she was just to devastated.

So after promising that she would go to Elder's house to pick up the items Elder had left for her, Iris departed from Shanna's house. But as she drew closer and closer to Elder's house Iris realized that she just couldn't do it. Iris knew that going there would mean having to swallow down all the sadness she felt and she knew that it just wasn't possible for her to do. It was just too hard. So Iris had fled into the woods and had climbed a tree instead.

"I'm such a little kid," Iris muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees, "Elder would be so disappointed in me…besides she would always say to face challenges head on. But…no…I-I just can't face this challenge…i-it's just way too hard for me to face…" the dark skinned teen sniffled and wiped some moister from her eyes.

_"…Well a-at least I know I can't face it alone…m-maybe if I had someone come with me…i-it wouldn't be so difficult…" _Iris thought, but just then a cool wind blew, causing her to shiver, _'…i-it might have been a good idea if I had brought a jacket or something…'_

Even though the long sleeves of her shirt were made of cotton it wasn't enough to keep her warm against the cool autumn wind. Iris rubbed her arms, but as she did so she frowned. The violet haired teen remembered how 3 months ago she wouldn't have to worry about being cold. This was because of Trip, Iris thought back to how whenever she was cold Trip would always take off his orange jacket and wrap it around her. Iris always loved that, his jacket was always so nice and warm and always had the scent of him lingering on it. But the dark skinned girl knew she would never have that nice warm orange jacket wrapped around her ever again, because when Trip left her, he took his jacket with him.

_'No stop it! Stop thinking about that blond jerk that stomped all over your heart,' _Iris thought as she tightens her grip around her arms to endure the chilly weather, _'he didn't love you and you know that!'_

"But then…w-why do you keep thinking about him?" the violet haired teen suddenly said aloud, but then she sighed, she knew the answer to that question.

It wasn't that Iris missed Trip, she had no leftover feelings for him, especially after she caught him making out with her rival Georgia. No, she didn't miss the blond guy one bit, it was the role he played in her heart that she missed so much. Trip had been her boyfriend, a person that she could show her romantic side to. A person she could cuddle and hug and that would always be there for her…well at least should have been there for her. When Trip had dumped her it felt like he had brutally ripped out a piece of her heart.

_'I wish I had someone to fill that hole Trip left in my heart,' _Iris thought, _'…but who am I kidding…that would never happen, at least not to a girl like me…'_

Ever since Iris could remember, she knew males weren't naturally attracted to her. Most times they would walk right past her without a care and go up to the pretty and popular girls. The girls that always had fair skin, blue or green eyes, wore designer clothes and had beautiful hair that was always nice and straight. Guys didn't seem to like her dark complexion, her dirt brown eyes, boring plain clothes, and dark purple hair that was always big, poufy and would always look like a horrible mess if the slightest thing happened to it. And without a doubt Iris knew guys didn't like a girl that swung on vines or could beat them at any sport they tested her with.

"No guys like me…I'm ugly and they all know it…" Iris said to herself, "I mean Trip only used me…he didn't even like me…not even…not even Ash would date me,"

The violet haired teen felt her cheeks go all warm at the thought of her raven haired friend. She had to admit that Ash was a rather attractive guy plus he's nice, funny and has a really big heart, and yeah…Iris had a small crush on him. But this crush only lasted for a short period of time; this is because every time Iris would try to express her feeling towards him Ash just didn't seem to get what she was saying. It was as if she was speaking a whole different langue and Ash was just too dense to understand that she was trying to tell him that she liked him. But besides that the raven haired teen's denseness the way Ash had been talking to her lately was totally making her upset at him!

When he had tried to make her feel better when Trip had broken her heart, how he spoke to her when she was crying over the news of Elder's death, and then earlier that afternoon when he had come to give her that present, it had all ended with her yelling and screaming and throwing things at Ash. Iris didn't mean to…it was just her emotions would always get the better of her! All of this had caused her crush on the raven haired teen to diminish by a lot and now all Iris felt towards him was a really good bond of friendship. But deep down inside Iris wish they could be a little bit more than friends.

The dragon loving teen sighed, _'Even if I ever did find someone that would take me as their girlfriend…I just know I wouldn't enjoy it. I'd be way too worried he's turn around and stab me in the back like Trip did…I would be too afraid he'd break my heart,' _Iris sniffled, _'now with Elder gone…and Trip who ever loved me in the first place and never wants to see my face again gone too…I have no one to lean on. But maybe…I should just find someone else…no it be too much for emotions…no, I-I'm not going to date for a while…even if it means that I have to be miserable!'_

Iris buried her face in her knees, she told herself that she shouldn't cry, but Iris couldn't force back the tears that weld up in her eyes. So she squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears seep out of her eyes, Iris cried softly for what now must have been the 101st time this week.

* * *

"Oh come on Iris, were could you be?" Ash wondered aloud as the bright orange, red, and yellow leaves crunched under the soles of his shoes. The raven haired teen scanned the trees that were in the forest, as he walked on the leaf covered ground, "come on…she has to be in one of these trees,"

For the past half hour Ash had been looking for his dragon loving friend. When he had asked Cilan and Shanna were Iris was they said she had gone to Elder's house for some will thing. So the raven haired teen went to the Elder's house, but when he had got there the people there said Iris had  
never showed up. That being said Ash looked all over the Village of Dragons but couldn't find his purple haired crush anywhere. So that's when he assumed that she was in the one place she felt the most comfortable at, the woods.

_'I'm never going to find her at this rate,'_ Ash thought, he set the guitar case he had in his hand down on the ground. He then made a funnel shape around his mouth, took a breath and yelled in a loud voice, "HEY IRIS! IT'S ME ASH, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ash frowned when he received no response.

"Ugh, how am I ever going to find her?" Ash said he kicked the leaves on the ground with frustration, but in the process kicked over the guitar case he had set on the ground.

The object feel over with a thud and the stringed instrument tumbled out of the case.

The raven haired teen gasped, "Crap!" he muttered as he dropped to his knees to pick it up.

Quickly Ash brushed the dirt and leaves from the body of the instrument. He stared at it for a moment in fear that he might of broke it, but he brushed the thought from his mind as he hesitantly ran his fingers over the guitar's strings. The strings vibrated and let off a crisp, smooth sound.

"Phew…it's fine," Ash sighed as he placed it back into the case, picked it up and continued walking again, "I can't have this thing break…well at least not until I find Iris, that is," Ash said to himself as he walked.

For the past hour the raven haired teen had been rather busy. Ever since he had accidentally made Iris cry, again, he had been feeling like the biggest jerk in the world! Ash wanted to apologize to Iris but he knew he couldn't do that after what he said earlier that afternoon, it just wouldn't be acceptable. But once he saw that guitar case an idea had popped into his brain. Ash had thought that since he couldn't tell his purple haired friend how sorry he was and how he felt about her through his words Ash decided he'd use a song instead.

So after deciding that it was a good idea, the raven haired teen took the instrument and started playing it. And even though he thought he never admit it Ash thanked his mom for all those years she had forced him to learn to play the guitar when he was younger. After a bit of messing around with the stringed instrument Ash was able to pick the perfect song to play for Iris, and even though he personal didn't like the song too much he chose it anyway because he knew how much Iris liked it. He just hoped the song he chose to play would get the right message across to Iris, besides the last thing he wanted was for her to burst into tears and start yelling and throwing things at him.

Ash walked through he woods for another 20 minutes before he started to become frustrated. So after setting the case down again Ash took a deep breath and yelled, "IRIS! WHERE ARE-"

"You don't have to be so loud, Ash," came a small voice.

Ash looked around that was Iris's voice, his amber eyes scanning the trees around him, "Iris?"

There was a sighing sound, "I'm up here, Ash,"

The raven haired teen looked upward and through the brightly colored leaves he spotted his violet haired crush. Her knees were huddled close to her chest, her pretty face was resting on her knees, and her big brown eyes blinked down at him.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Iris asked, buy the sound of her voice it was obvious to Ash that she had been crying again.

"Um…w-well I came out here to find you Iris," Ash responded, setting his guitar case he held onto the ground.

"…S-Shanna and Cilan told you to come in find me…d-didn't they?" Iris asked as she watched her friend go over and sit at the base of the tree she was in.

"No," Ash answered, "…I-I just came to find you…b-because um…another gift came for you-"

"I don't want it!" the dragon loving teen quickly said, as she pressed her face against her knees, "j-just throw it away…I-I don't want anything t-that reminds m-me of…of E-Elder,"

"It's okay, Iris, this gift won't remind you of Elder," Ash said but then bit his lip, "well at least I don't think it will-"

"Ash I said I don't want it!" Iris repeated, as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Okay, okay, Iris," she heard her raven haired friend say, "You don't have to do anything for the gift…all you have to do is listen,"

Ash rested his back against the tree as he pulled the guitar out of the case. He hesitated slightly before he slowly started to strum the guitar strings with his fingers as he did this a nice melody began to drift through the air. When the sound of the music reach Iris's ears, her brown eyes popped opened and she jerked her head up from her knees. The violet haired teen knew that melody…it was the beginning to Justin Beiber's song Fall.

Ash drew a breath and began to sing along with the music.

(All rights to super-hot Justin Bieber, song is slightly shortened and a few words are changed (the words that are changed are in bold) to fit the fanfic, but once again all rights to Justin Bieber! (Directioners please don't hate! I have no hate for One Direction, so don't hate on me for being both a Believer and a Directioner, thank you) Oh and btw the song is based off of his Fall (Acoustic version)

Fall

_Whoa, ooh_

_ Well, let me tell you a story_

_ About a girl and a boy_

_ He fell in love with his best friend_

_ When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_

Ash began slowly

_But she was already broken, and it made her blind_

_ But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

Iris blinked down at her raven haired friend, **_'How…how did Ash know how I felt when it comes to love…? I would have never guessed he knew I didn't think that no one would love me…' _****(Tg2012: I deiced to put thoughts in bold again so you wouldn't get mixed up with song lyrics)**

_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_

_ You're the smile on my face_

_ And ain't going nowhere_

_ I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_

_ I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

Even with his heart pounded at what felt like a thousand miles a minute and his face was burning hot Ash somehow managed to look up at the purple haired girl in the tree and smile at her. And to his surprise the dragon loving girl returned it with a small grin that appeared on her lips.

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_ I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_ Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_ But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_ You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

**_' "Oh my love…"Ash called me…"oh my love"' _**Iris thought in awe, then suddenly she felt her heart start to pump hard in her chest and felt a nice warm fluttery feeling rise in her stomach, **_'…Ash loves me…does he really think I-I'm beautiful?' _**these thoughts tumbled around in her brain as she just stared at Ash as he continued to sing.

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_

_ Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose_

_ Well, I don't wanna lose it either_

_ I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, __**please understand**__._

Ash couldn't help but think back to all those good times he spent with Iris. He just hoped that playing and singing this song for her wouldn't ruin all those good memories with her. But Ash brush that from his mind, **_'Don't think about that now, focus on the song,' _**Ash thought as he got to his feet and turned so he could see the Iris's pretty face.

_Well, did you know you're __**a dragon**__ who forgot how to fly?_

_ Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry_

_ Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_

_ Every time __**things go wrong**__ I'm the shoulder you're crying on_

_ And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out_

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_ I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_ Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_ But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_ You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

By now Iris was in shock. She couldn't believe the words that Ash was singing to her, **_'He loves me…Ash Ketchum really is in love with me…'_**Iris thought as the warm feeling in her chest now felt lovely…and well perfect, Iris knew this feeling and she liked it very much. This was the same exact feeling she had when she had been falling for Trip. **_'So could it be…am I really…yes I am, I'm really in love with Ash…'_** the smile on her face widened more and more as she listen to Ash sing to her.

_I will catch you if you fall_

_ I will catch you if you fall_

_ I will catch you if you fall_

Ash watched as the beautiful dragon loving girl slowly started to climb down the tree she was in. A smile was on her face, but not only that the look on her face was telling him that she was enjoying his performance. But Ash knew he couldn't stop yet so he continued, the ending of his song just had to be perfect.

_But if you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me_

_ But you can't fly unless you let your..._

_ You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_So fall in love _

_ I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_ Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_ But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_ You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_ I will catch you if you fall_

_ I will catch you if you fall_

_ I will catch you if you fall_

_ If you spread your wings_

_ You can fly away with me_

_ But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall_

Ash let the last few notes of the song fad off and allowed silence to fall between them. He gently placed the guitar on the ground and smiled up at Iris. Her lovely dark purple hair was blowing in the cool wind and even though her eyes were swollen a bit, they were shinning.

Iris looked down at Ash, his face was bright red with blush and he was nervously shifting his weight on his feet.

"Um…s-so did you like it…Iris?" he asked, he ran his hand through his black hair.

Watching this action made Iris's cheeks warm a bit, "I don't know what to say," she said as he made her way down to the last branch of the tree, "your voice it was so lovely and…I had no idea you could play the guitar, Ash,"

Ash's face seemed to grow redder, "T-Thanks Iris," he stammered, he then cleared his throat, "I'm really glad you liked my song Iris…b-but I want to let you know that I sang that song for you for two reasons…" Ash turned his attention to the leaf covered ground and tried to ignore his burning face, "t-the first reason is because I was hoping you'd forgive me for all those things I've said. I-I swear I didn't say them to hurt you it's j-just that I wasn't thinking and-"

"Ash…it's aright," Ash looked up to see that Iris was smiling at him, "I forgive you…now what was your other reason?"

"M-my other reason was I-I uh…" Ash stammered, he could feel his heart pound again, he could feel his mind starting to go blank.

_'No! No! You are __**NOT**__ going to let this happen again!' _Ash's brain screamed_, 'Don't freeze up! Just spit it out already!'_

"It was because," Ash started as he looked up and locked his amber eyes with her brown ones, "I…I-I couldn't find any other way to tell you that…I love you Iris,"

At that comment Iris didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. She just stared at the handsome raven haired teen before her. But soon his handsome image was blurred as tears filled her dark brown eyes again. Her hand pressed itself against her mouth as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I-Iris are you oaky?" Ash asked as he saw that she was crying, _'Oh no! Oh no! Please don't tell me I messed this up, AGAIN!'_ Ash thought in horror.

"Iris I-I'm sorry! Really I didn't mean to make you cry I-"

"No Ash I-I'm not cr-crying because I'm upset," Iris said as she pulled her hands from her mouth to reveal a smile, "I'm c-crying because…I-I mean…I just…I-I don't know what to say!," she wiped some tears from her cheeks, "I just c-can't believe you'd do all this just for me…I'm just so happy that I could just-AAHHH!"

The violet haired teen had to cut her sentence short as the branch she was sitting on cracked under her weight and sent t the girl towards the ground.

"Iris!" Ash cried as he ran to her, his arms stretched out ready to catch her. Iris landed in his arms, the impact was almost enough to make Ash fall over in the process but he was able to keep his footing, none the less, and the dragon loving teen landed in his arms bridal style.

"A-Are you okay?" Ash asked as he looked down at Iris.

Ash looked up at the raven haired teen that held her she nodded.

"Well…like I did say, I would catch you if you fall," Ash said with a smile.

This caused Iris to laugh. A real laugh, a laugh that no one, not even herself, had heard for a long time.

"Oh Ash…" Iris said as she rested her head on his chest, "Thank you…thank you so much for making me feel better! Y-You have no idea how much that song meant to me,"

Ash blushed, "Oh…i-it was nothing really-"

"No Ash…it was something… you're amazing for doing something like that for me," the dark skinned teen said as she smiled at him, "… and I think someone as amazing as you deserves a reward,"

"A reward?" Ash asked arching an eyebrow, 'what kind of-MMFTH?!"

But his sentence was cut short as the purple haired teen leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Ash felt his face burn madly and his heart race and his legs felt like they had been turned to jelly, but even so he was able to kiss her back.

After a few seconds of this Iris pulled away and looked into Ash's amber eyes. She smiled her lovely smile before saying "Oh Ash… I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Still being a bit startled Ash blinked but still managed to lean down to her ear and whisper the words he wanted to tell her for a long time, "I-I love you to Iris,"

**~End**

* * *

Aww what a cute little ending! Really hoped you guys liked it! Anyway HAPPY NEGAISHIPPING DAY everybody!

BYE:toadettegirl2012

PS: review!

PPS: I need help with coming up with ideas for the holiday fun fanfic for October! If you want to give me ideas pleas PM me! And Pm me ONLY, please don't review about it, thanks! :3

**Chapter edited: 9/24/13**


	3. Chapter 3: Hoilday Fun

Hey people! Okay real quick if you read Sick with No Cure I'm pretty sure you are all aware that the last chapter is a notice page for its collection called Perfect Together correct? Well this is the exact same thing, just for my Holiday Fun Collection! Just like before collection also has a theme and that is: just cute, funny, random, and/or romantic Negaishipping fanfcis that I come up with and post on a certain holiday! So nothing big. Like before this will be posted at the end all the Holiday Fun Collection fanfics, oh and one more thing unlike my Perfect Together Collection my Holiday Fun Collection fanfics are _not_ connected to each other in any form or fashion! Anywho here's what I got so far:

Holiday Fun

(A Negaishipping collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

**IMPOTANT: Instead of going back and adding this at the end of all my previous Holiday Fun fanfic I'll just be adding them to the fanfics in this collection here on out! :**

* * *

*New Year Bash (Posted on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of 2013)

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Holiday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: New Year's**

**Chapter(s): 2**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews so far: 13**

**Rating: K+**

**Main point: Ash and Iris have a good time a New Year's celebration!**

*Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake(Posted on February 14 of 2013)

Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!

**Holiday celebrating**: **Valentine's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 6,111**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris have fun finding Valentine's Day gifts for each other**

*The Easter Egg Hunt(Posted March 31 of 2013)

Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!

**Holiday celebrating**:** Easter**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 4,506**

**Total Reviews so far: 8**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Iris and Ash compete in an Easter egg Hunt**

*Don't You Remember?(Posted April 1 of 2013)

Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!

**Holiday celebrating**: **April Fool's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 10,884**

**Total Reviews so far: 6**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris pull pranks on each other, Ash pulls a prank that brings the two closer**

*****A Different Kind of Princess

Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day, at least that's what Ash has experienced during this holiday…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday celebrating: ...nothing really just a Pokémon Hoilday I decied to do for May**

**Chapter(s): still in progress (as of 9/22/13 there is 8 chapters)**

**Word count: still in progress (as of 9/22/13 there are 41,800+ words)**

**Total Review: still more to come (as of 9/22/13 there are 93)**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash and Iris fall in love and Iris proves that there is nothing wrong with being a tomboy and she beats Misty in a beauty pageant**

** ***A Scar

Summary:Ash has a secret one that he's been trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him, and someone sees it? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Rated T just to be safe(Sorry this summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: Father's Day**

**Chapter(s): 3**

**Word count: 11,000+**

**Total Reviews: 30+**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash tells Iris something he been hiding for a while, it's about his dad, Iris comforts him**

*Fireworks On A Rainy

Summary: When the firework display gets rain out Ash and Iris decide to put on their own fire work show inside instead! How is this going to play out? Read to find out! Cute Negaishipping fun! 7th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday Celebrating: Fourth of July**

**Word Count: 4,800+**

**Total Reviews: 3+**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris put on an indoor firework show for their momms!**

*Sick On A Starry Night

Summary: Ash becomes sick one night. Iris wants to help him feel better but doesn't know how. But the clear August night sky gives her an idea. 8th story in Holiday Fun Collection. Negiashipping fluffiness(Sorry for the bad summary)

**Hoilday Celebrating:...nothing really just celebrating August**

**Word Count: 9,900+**

**Total Reviews: 16+**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash becames sick and Iris helps him feel better**

*Fall

Summary: Elder, a person Iris loved and held dear to her heart, passes away! When her heart has fallen apart will Ash be able to pick up the pieces mend it back together again? And at the same time tell Iris something he had been meaning to tell her for a long time? 9th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday Celebrating: First day of Fall/ Negaishipping Day**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews: 4(as of 9/24/13)**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Iris is upset about Elder's death but Ash comes and sings her Fall (by Justin Beiber) and helps her feel better and gets the girl that he's always had a big crush on!**

* * *

That's all I have for this collection! More summaries and stuff will be added as more fanfics are added!

Thanks fro reading all my Hoilday Fun fanfics!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


End file.
